The purpose of this study is to determine the role of genetics in the development and progressioni of asthma and asthma-related phenotypes, such as bronchial hyperresponsiveness and atopy. Identification of certain asthma related genes in the blood may be related to the response of individuals to specific medications. We are participating in this study as a partner with The Center for the Genetics of Asthma & Complex Disease, University of Maryland. The subjects will be asthmatics who presented for treatment of acute asthma episodes to the Department of Emergency Services at University Hospitals of Cleveland between 6/98 - 6/99. Subjects will be contacted by telephone and briefly explained the purpose of this study. The subjects will be in two groups: 1) those asthmatics treated in the Emergency Department and discharged to home, and 2) those asthmatics treated in the Emergency Department and admitted to the hospital. Each group will follow the same study protocol. Sixty (60) subjects will be randomly selected, half for each group. Venous blood will be drawn. The DNA will then be extracted from the whole blood following the Puregene Kit protocol by the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) Core lab. The processed DNA/blood will be sent to The Center for the Genetics of Asthma & Complex Disease, for analysis. Each subject's blood specimens will be coded to ensure confidentiality of the subjects identity. Persons at the Center for the Genetics of Asthma & Complex Diseases will not have access to any personal data, only the identification number. The genetic results will not be given to anyone including the individual, family, personal doctor, insurance company, and/or employer.